Vientos de Invierno
thumb|230px Vientos de Invierno'''Título tentativo en español. (título original en inglés: '''The Winds of Winter) será la sexta de la serie de siete novelas previstas en la serie de fantasía épica Canción de Hielo y Fuego del autor estadounidense George R. R. Martin. El libro será la continuación temporal de Festín de Cuervos y Danza de Dragones y seguirá con el último libro de la serie, Sueño de Primavera. Argumento y Publicación El autor ha comentado que Danza de Dragones cubre menos historia de lo que había presupuestado, omitiendo al menos una gran secuencia de batalla y dejando varios personajes con finales inesperados.Entrevista con George R. R. Martin por James Hibberd (22 de julio 2011) "The Fantasy King" (en inglés) Martin trató de resolver estos eventos temprano en la redacción de Vientos de Invierno, diciendo "voy a abrir el libro con dos grandes batallas que estaba construyendo, la batalla en el hielo y la batalla en Meereen, en la Bahía de los Esclavos. Y luego retomar la narración desde ahí".Entrevista con George R. R. Martin en Smarter Travel (26 de marzo 2012) George R.R. Martin Talks Season Two, 'The Winds of Winter,' and Real-World Influences for 'A Song of Ice and Fire' (en inglés) Martin confirmó en marzo de 2012 que las dos novelas finales llevarán a los lectores más al norte que los libros anteriores: "Lo que se encuentra realmente al norte (las Tierras del Eterno Invierno) no las hemos explorado aun, pero lo haremos en los últimos dos libros".Entrevista con George R. R. Martin en Smarter Travel (26 de marzo 2012) George R.R. Martin Talks Season Two, 'The Winds of Winter,' and Real-World Influences for 'A Song of Ice and Fire' (en inglés) El capítulo de muestra en el sitio web de Martin está escrito desde el punto de vista de Theon Greyjoy y muestra su interacción con Stannis Baratheon mientras acampan en la nieve en su marcha hacia Invernalia.Capítulo de muestra en la página oficial de George R. R. Martin (en inglés) Martin no ha comentado sobre el final inesperado de Jon Nieve en Danza de Dragones, pero ha dicho que "definitivamente veremos más sobre los Otros en Vientos de Invierno".Entrevista con George R. R. Martin en Smarter Travel (26 de marzo 2012) George R.R. Martin Talks Season Two, 'The Winds of Winter,' and Real-World Influences for 'A Song of Ice and Fire' (en inglés) En la WorldCon de 2011, Martin leyó un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Arianne Martell, durante el cual la princesa y un pequeño destacamento noble de Dorne se dirijen a Nido del Grifo para ver al muchacho que se hace llamar Aegon VI. Otro capítulo revelado, esta vez en el TIFF Bell Loghtboxen marzo de 2012, tiene a Victarion Greyjoy como personaje PdV. Este capítulo retoma la línea de narración de Victarion cinco minutos luego de los hechos narrados en Danza de Dragones, mostrando la víspera del ataque de los Hijos del Hierro a las ciudades de la Bahía de los Esclavos. También se ha confirmado que Mago, un personaje de la primera temporada de Game of Thrones, será un personaje recurrente en el sexto libro.Entrevista con George R. R. Martin por James Hibberd (12 de julio 2011) "EW interview: George R.R. Martin talks 'A Dance With Dragons'" (en inglés) Con doscientas páginas escritas en marzo de 2012,Entrevista con George R. R. Martin por Josh Visser (13 de marzo 2011) "'Game of Thrones' author preparing for final books" (en inglés) Martin espera terminar Vientos de Invierno mucho más rápido que lo que demoró en completar el quinto libro.Entrevista con George R. R. Martin por Laura Miller (11 de abril 2011) "Just Write It! A fantasy author and his impatient fans" (en inglés) El autor ha afirmado que un plazo de tres años le parece un buen tiempo para escribir y publicar Vientos de Invierno,Entrevista con George R. R. Martin por Alison Flood (13 de abril 2011) "George RR Martin: Barbarians at the gate" (en inglés) pero finalmente el libro "terminará cuando termine".Entrevista con George R. R. Martin por Rachael Brown (11 de julio 2011) "George R.R. Martin on Sex, Fantasy, and 'A Dance With Dragons'" (en inglés) Martin espera no separar geográficamente a los personajes, pero admite que "dentro de tres años (a partir de 2011) cuando esté sentado ante un manuscrito de 1.800 páginas con ningún final a la vista, quien sabe qué pasará".Entrevista con George R. R. Martin por James Hibberd (22 de julio 2011) "The Fantasy King" (en inglés) Personajes PdV El autor ha confirmado los siguientes personajes como PdV de la novela: *Aeron Greyjoy, al menos un capítulo que fue removido de Danza de Dragones en junio de 2010.Bailando en Círculos (27 de junio 2010)Not A BlogFue leído por George R.R. Martin en la Balticon 50, el 29 de mayo en 2016 bajo el título de El Abandonado. *Sansa Stark, al menos un capítulo que fue removido de Danza de Dragones en junio de 2010.Bailando en Círculos (27 de junio 2010) Not A Blog Fue dado a conocer al público en el sitio web oficial de George R.R. Martin en abril de 2015 bajo el título de Alayne.Una Visita a El Valle (2 de abril 2015) Not A Blog *Arya Stark, al menos un capítulo que fue removido de Danza de Dragones en junio de 2010.Bailando en Círculos (27 de junio 2010) Not A Blog Fue dado a conocer al público en el sitio web oficial de George R.R. Martin en marzo de 2014 bajo el título de Mercy.Algo Viejo, Algo Nuevo (25 de marzo 2015) Not A Blog *Arianne Martell, al menos dos capítulos que fueron removidos de Danza de Dragones en junio de 2010.Bailando en Círculos (27 de junio 2010) Not A Blog Uno de los capítulos fue leído por George R.R. Martin en la Worldcon, el 19 de agosto en 2011 y el otro capítulo fue dado a conocer al público en el sitio web oficial de George R. R. Martin en enero de 2013. *Theon Greyjoy, al menos un capítulo dado a conocer al público en el sitio web oficial de George R.R. Martin en diciembre del 2011. *Victarion Greyjoy, al menos un capítulo parcialmente leído en TIFF Bell Loghtbox en marzo de 2012.Video en inglés. *Tyrion Lannister, al menos dos capítulos parcialmente leídos por George R.R. Martin, el primero en la feria Olympus Eastercon de Londres el 6 de abril de 2012 y el segundo el 30 de agosto de 2013 en la Worldcon de San Antonio (Texas). *Barristan Selmy, al menos dos capítulos, uno completo, incluido en la nueva edición de Danza de Dragones (versión en inglés), y el otro parcialmente leído por George R.R. Martin el 17 de febrero de 2013 en Boskone (Boston). Referencias Categoría:Libros